The Third Winchester
by SherriandJasmin
Summary: No politics, just Sam&Dean getting into trouble until they meet a long lost Campbell & things really turn sour. (Set back in the early days before things went completely crazy,, :) ) , CasxDean, lots of lemons in later chapters!.


**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Dodge**

Dean looked across the bar; taverns were usually his most promising hunting grounds but tonight he felt like a hunter who had gone out to catch a nice young deer and found nothing but fat middle aged grizzly bears. It was a sorry sight. Sam took his place opposite his brother with a reluctant smile planted on his face.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Please tell me you're not going to pick up a chick from this bar."

"First of all they're not chicks, they're ogres and second of all they're either wearing fat pants or their husbands jeans."

Sam laughed at the horrified look on his brother's face and took a sip of his beer.

"Dude I'm not kidding, one of the cougars over there grabbed my ass. I feel violated." Dean shuddered and Sam opened up the internet on his laptop whilst wondering how many beers it would take for his brother to hook up with one of the 'ogres.' He came to the conclusion that it would only take a six pack and a couple of whisky shots.

"So what do you think we're dealing with?" asked Dean with a mouthful of food. Sam was about to answer but was cut off by his brother.  
"oh god," exclaimed Dean his mouth still full of food, "this burgers better than those Jamaican twins."

Sam stared disapprovingly at Dean but secretly wished that he had Jamaican twins to compare burgers to.

"Anyways back to the case," continued Sam his tone very serious and professional. "I was going browse the web but the internet isn't working."

Dean stopped chewing, stood up and suspiciously made his way to the bathroom, just before a message box appeared on the laptop screen.

_You have reached your monthly internet usage for more internet access please call your internet provider._

"What the hell," muttered Sam.

He checked the internet history and was greeted by a list of fifty or more url's to recently watched porn.

"Dean!" shouted Sam.

Dean took that as his cue to hurry around the corner out of sight but was stopped in his tracks by a bunch of intoxicated cougars. _Damn it_ thought dean, things just keep getting better don't they.

"Hey there handsome come to mama." Lead one of the cougars shaking her enormous breasts

"Look I'm sure you're fantastic and all but I -"

Dean was cut off when she pushed him up against the wall and pushed his face into her boobs.

The woman was in her late fifties and clearly overweight. The mini skirt she wore could have uigte possibly been part of her wardrobe thirty years ago. Dean struggled against her and dry heaved when she put his hand up her skirt. That was it, Dean couldn't handle it any longer he pushed harder and made his way to the men's room. His abrupt exit caused the women to shout obscenities, but he didn't care as long as her tongue was no longer down his throat. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he stood over the troth. The guy next to Dean kept sneaking glances at and it was beginning to freak him out. Once he shook off and zipped up the man finally approached Dean.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a male stripper?" he enquired causing Dean to choke on his own spit.

"Uh what?"

"You're a good looking man, wonderful physique. You could go far."

"Look I'm not gay."

"Oh I've been watching you and I figured that guy -"

"My brother."

"Oh well you don't have to be gay, just think about it."

"Yeah sure," replied Dean too horrified to say anything else.

"Here just take my card"

Dean took the card and got out of the bathroom as fast as possible.

"Sammy hurry up we're leaving" shouted Dean. Sam was dumbfounded but hurriedly grabbed his stuff.

"What the hell happened back there? You were gone for five minutes."

"Believe me Sammy, you don't want to know."

The Brothers rushed out of the bar's entrance and into the car park. Dean headed straight to black 1967 Chevy impala, a car that he would shamelessly love more than his own child, if he had one. On his way to his baby Dean was distracted by movement in bushes. He drew closer to investigate and heard the unmistakable sound of laughter. He took a peek and teenagers no older than 17 were half-naked and surrounded by empty beer bottles. Dean smirked as he remembered being in that situation several times as a teenager.  
"oi what are you doing?" shouted Dean menacingly. The boy and the girl shat themselves and as fast as they could they scooped up their clothes and ran. Dean couldn't help but laugh as he shouted after them "Take her to a motel son, the magic fingers works wonders."

Mean while Sam harmlessly making his way to the car was stopped in his tracks by three burly men.

"You there, we don't take too kindly to newcomers violating our women," shouted one of the men. He looked about fifty but he was just as intimidating as the larger twenty year old on his left. "Violating?" Sam clenched his jaw, looked at the men apologetically and raised his hands up in surrender, "look I'm sorry but you have the wrong guy."

"Really? Son don't you make a fool out of me." said the man in the middle.

Sam held up his finger in the one second hand gesture and turned his head.

"DEAN! What on earth did you do to their women?"

Dean turned around and the huge smile across his face disappeared. The older man looked confused and the younger one opened his mouth, "My father told you don't make a fool of him, how does blaming the poof not make a fool of him."

It was Sam's turn to look confused, "poof?"

"You're a bit slow aren't you son, well maybe you'll understand this." The fifty year old delivered a hard blow to Sams left cheek that knocked him clean off the ground. Dean bolted over to help his brother. Fists flew, beer bottles smashed and a whole lot of obscenities were shouted, the end result was three unconscious locals and the boys bruised in several places.

Dean slammed the car door shut and started it; Sam took this as his cue to join him. They sped off and got the hell out of there as fast as possible. As they drove to the motel Sam couldn't help wondering what had happened. He kept staring as his brother in disbelief. The phone rang and he picked it up from the middle console.

"Bobby"

"Yeah, hey Sam, how's it going."

"Fine," replied Sam "Dean just ran from the local bar with his tail between his legs, but apparently it wasn't fast enough we ended up in a fight before we left."

Bobby sighed "what did the idget do this time?"

"Bobby I have no idea."

"Anyways I have some information on the case you're working"

"Hit me," said Sam pulling out a note pad and pen.

"Well all the victims have one thing in common, they're, well they're all young men that were either new in town or passing through."

"Young men like us?"

"Yeah I'm afraid so."

"Okay thanks Bobby at least that's something, because of Sean we haven't gotten very far,"

"Sounds like that bone heads been busy." replied Bobby. Sam envisioned the smirk Bobby had planted on his face, and it was all he could do not to laugh.

"Wait is that bobby," asked Dean in a distressed voice.

"No Dean that's why I've been calling him Bobby"

"Bobby you sent me to a hick town," shouted Dean. "You seriously owe me one."

Bobby laughed and Sam said goodbye before hanging up. Sam put the phone in the centre console and noticed a business card in Dean's wallet.

"Male call services, the one stop shop for all things naughty. Grey Kalley - Male stripper manager." read Sam out loud, he looked at Dean with his eyebrow raised.

"Dean is there something you want to tell me?"

"Look Sammy just let it go."

Sam just stared at his brother with a look that said come on man you _need_ to explain this one.

"This guy thought i was gay," continued Dean hesitantly.

"Wait what?"

"He thought i was gay and asked if i wanted to be a male stripper," said Dean as if Sam was stupid for not knowing this in the first place.

"Wait when did this happen?"

"After i was practically molested by women in their fifties."

"Wait when did _this_ happen."

"After i ate that incredible burger."

"Oh well then i guess it not all bad at least you got a burger out of it."

"That's the worst part!"

Sam was once again confused.

"How is eating an awesome burger the worst part compared to being offered a job as stripper, being mistaken for gay man, practically being raped by cougars and then getting beaten up by their husbands?" Dean rolled his eyes frustrated that Sam wasn't following what he was trying to say.

"I didn't get to finish the damn burger," said Dean angrily while hitting the steering wheel.

In his state of frustration Dean almost ran over a young woman standing in the middle of the road.  
"What the hell!" He Shouted. The girl was wearing a sexpistols t-shirt tight black jeans and chuck taylors that looked as if they were about to fall apart. Deans libido should have turned on especially since her straight blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and her blue eyes seemed to stand even more in the light from the car. There was something too familiar about her though, so for some reason he just couldn't find her attractive. This scared the crap out of Dean. He thought there was something seriously wrong with him, no matter how hard he tried he wasn't attracted to this obviously sexy girl.

"uh Dean."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I feel like I've seen a ghost."

"I know you're eager to finish this job and get out of here but i'm having a hard time believing that girls a ghost."

"Why?"

Sam cleared his throat, Dean saw the expression on Sams face and instinctively looked down.

"Oh, that doesn't usually happen with ghosts, does it?"

"No."

"Awkward. Man you really need to get out more."

"Dean just get out of the car and see whats going on."

"Why don't you do it, she gives me the creeps."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean.

"Oh yeah maybe i should do it."

"That's probably best."

"Ah Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"Just untuck your shirt, i mean what if she needs a ride?"

Dean got out of the car and strolled over to the girl.

"You know this is a dangerous place for a girl especially at night. There's forest on both sides of the road - " The girl cut dean off.

"Spare me the lecture, besides i cleared these forests of all things that go bump in the night. Mind you the Windego put up one hell of a fight."

"Windego?"

The girl didn't bother to elaborate instead she pulled a lighter out of her bra and a pack of cigarettes from the back pocket of her jeans. She lit up and offered dean a smoke that he promptly turned, down before putting the pack of 40 Longbeach blues away.

"That stuff will kill you." Said Dean

"So will aids which I'm surprised you don't have especially considering your track record."

"Look I don't know what these backwards hicks have told you but I'm not gay."

The girl shook her head at Dean, "First of all I didn't take you for a homophobe or someone who believes stereotypes and second of all," the girl closed the space between her and Dean then swiped the wallet from his jeans pocket. She pulled out the fake i.d from the leather wallet and continued "I'm talking about Dean Winchesters track record not Kyle Moore's." Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Honestly?" said the girl twirling her long brown hair, "I'm your worst nightmare." Her face was serious for about 20 seconds before she burst into uncontrollable laughter. Dean just stared at her as if to say, _what the hell are you on?_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be the first to deliver a corny line. How did I do?"

"Not bad" replied Sam, who had left his car when he no longer had the unmentionable.

"Do you need a lift?" asked Sam.

"Good on you Sammy, work your magic, women hunters are freaks in the bedroom," whispered Dean while slapping Sam on the back.

"Especially the underage ones," replied the girl.

"Wait what?" said the brothers at the same time. Dean laughed at Sam who was too shocked to speak. Sam pulled himself together but still felt horrible for his earlier reaction to the girl. Sam clenched his jaw, then continued, "You're a hunter?"

"That's right, 3rd generation. I brought the situation down here to bobby's attention."

"You know bobby?" Dean still managed to look shocked.

"Bobby's like the bad-ass genius tech person of the demon hunting world, you'd be stupid to hunt without knowing him."

Her comment made Dean smile but he did his best to cover it up. No matter how much he was beginning to like her, he still had a bad case of de ja vu.

"So you know us and you know bobby, I think it's only fair that we know who you are."

"The names Tara, Tara Campbell."

"Campbell?" Dean cleared his throat and in a forced casual voice he continued, "You know that's a common name." He tried hard to make his comment seem conversational but truthfully he was trying hard to convince himself that it was just a coincidence. There was no way she was who he thought she was.

"Yeah but it's a small world Dean," replied the girl, "and the demon hunting world is even smaller."

Tara looked at Dean knowingly and Sams eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion that Dean was in denial about. The hits just kept coming. Dean didn't enjoy believing in superstitions but this small town off route 13 was fast becoming unlucky for the Winchester brothers.

"You know I think I might take you up on that ride," said Tara in an attempt to break the awkward silence. She continued since the boys were unable to speak "it's getting awful cold out here."

"Yeah it is," agreed Sam knowing full well that it wasn't; it was the middle of summer and the temperature wasn't likely to drop below 25 degree's Celsius.


End file.
